From You to Me
by Redundancy
Summary: When you forgot me, I wanted you to live life without me, but my road always leads back to you.
1. Chapter 1

"Do I... Know you?"

I looked into the hardened eyes of Len. It was cautious, suspicious and dead - Unable to recognise my face, the face that had brightened up when it saw any trace of him, even a silhouette that was similar to his, the face that he had caressed and kissed. I felt numbed. I didn't feel angry, or heartbroken or upset. I just felt so emptied out. I should feel that overflow of feelings, a desire to hit him or scream at him or grab his hand and yell, "Why don't you remember me?" But I took this whole situation in another way.

"No, you don't."

I smiled, in a professional manner like my job had required, and I looked right into his eyes, lying through my teeth. In a teasing voice, I even addeed, "Perhaps you're just interested in me?"

His dead eyes stared back into mine. No trace of forgiveness or love like the past. Just pure clear greenish, almost gray eyes.

"I just wondered whether I know you."

He turned, and walked away, the familiar sight of his shadow getting shorter leaving impact on me. His voice lingering in my ears, yet I couldn't bring myself to feel the same depth of emotion before.

I turned to the opposite direction and walked away as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still a hostess back then, a less shrewd one though. And back then, I remembered, promising Len I wouldn't trade my physical being for money. Unlike before I met him.

I didn't have much to live for really; a lonely soul on the face of the planet. No family, no friends. Everybody I had given my heart to, just left me. It made my heart even more locked up and complicated.

Then for the fun of it, to spice up my life, I offered: $50 per hour. A good business proposal depending on how you looked at it. And my first customer was Len.

He paid me the money, and I led him to the room, yet he did not pounce on me, like I thought people who exchanged such hands would.

His touch was gentle, and his hands were cold. He undressed me, and I began to look closely at his face. His eyes fierce and a little lifeless, and so clear I felt he could just stare right through me.

"You don't want to do this." His firm voice suddenly whispered into my ear.

He saw. I was scared. Despite wanting what people saw in sex, I was still inexperienced - Without any real knowledge or thought on how to do anything.

He stared right into my eyes. A piercing glance.

A tear began to form and fall.

He got up and laughed, "I'm not the one to force - You can go or whatever, I don't even want my money back. So don't do it again, leading people on."

I wiped the tear, "I- I'm sorry."

He went out to the balcony, seeming like he didn't hear my apology. He looked out to the view of the city, an ugly view really, numerous cars clustered together, the traffic lights constantly blinking, a whole human mess. The lights of the numerous skyscrapers that blocked the starry night sky.

Yet he took them all in with an accepting eye.

The cool breeze accompanied his view and he closed his eyes to the lights and listened to the sound of the cars' honking and the chattering and sometimes the airplane's roar.

I stepped out, placed myself a distance away from him, and did the same too, trying to see what he saw in this ugly view.

But I could only think about him.

He was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning, expecting not to see him and I didn't see him. It was a normal thing. Everybody leaves, except me.

I got up and found the blanket on me, and I was reminded how nice he was. Then I remembered, I was on the balcony, so how did I get on the bed?

A twenty dollar note was left on the table with a note, "Breakfast"

I couldn't help but smile at his note. He did think of me.

I was left with this longing feeling to know who he was, and actually, whether he could be my friend. Purely friends. But I couldn't expect anything more. He could go to so many other places, and not visit back to the same bar again. So I wouldn't see him anymore. And this was all just 'being nice, because you're just another face in the crowd'.

How cruel.

I got up and left, back to my apartment where I threw my handbag on the floor, still wearing the heels that caused the sores on my feet and just laid on the floor with all my scattered junk.

I tried to remember that night. It was so different from other nights where I spent it bringing beers and being squashed by women with thick, heavy makeup and groped by men with dirty thoughts. It was actually peaceful. A content night. For once, I even thought the city looked different.

It felt nice.

I actually didn't feel alone anymore.

That was the start of our relationship, if you could call that.

And his accident marked the end of it.

I was living in a new apartment, I started working jobs in the grocery store and as a waitress in a cafe downtown instead of being a hostess, I always had happy days and nights with Len.

Then when he left the apartment in the morning with the same spark in his eyes and a kiss on the lips, I would've never expected the phone call to the house.

"Is this Mr. Kagamine's family?"

"This is his girlfriend."

"He's been in a car accident-"

My world ended just like that.

I couldn't remember, how I even got to the hospital. But when I was there, I saw his real family and friends. Sobbing, crying, the people in his 'other' life without me. I even saw this girl who was crying harder than the rest, and the others were all comforting her, and for a moment, I thought she was his ideal girlfriend. Someone who would be accepted into others' lives unlike me. She wasn't alone. She could give everything to him. Her tears, her loneliness, her smile.

Then I left.

The hospital, the apartment, the grocery store, the cafe.

Len.

Back to my old life, the one before I ever knew him.

I tried to find out what happened after that, yet I never got anything. All I had was the ring he gave me.

And when one of the other hostesses was talking about how you died, I sobbed silently and prayed for you.

Then I made a clean break.

I threw the ring into the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes were on the lookout for him. The night after the incident at the hotel.

He didn't appear.

My hope was on the end of a very thin string.

Then I spotted his familiar yellow hair in the crowd of people - And his broad shoulders and similar build.

I immediately put out my cigarette and ran to him, how glad I was to see him.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned around, but it wasn't him. It wasn't that guy.

"I'm sorry." I bowed and walked dejectedly back to the bar.

I felt so bitter. Why so cruel? Being nice made it feel even worse.

"Room 303." The lady boss literally screamed in my face, and with some resentment, I grabbed the tray loaded with the glasses and headed towards the room.

I entered and I saw him again. The guy. He was here.

Our eyes instantly connected, but his eyes broke it off, and I just set the glasses on the table and left until one of his friends shouted, "Why not entertain us for a while, cutie?"

I rolled my eyes, wanting to reject that, but I saw this chance to be near him and I obediently sat down next to the guy with dark blue hair. He winked and put his arm around me, pulling me towards him and giving me a huge smile.

"So, intro yourself," His breath smelled of those cheap sugar mints, "We'd all just like to get to know you, right, Len?"

I saw yellow head nod. "So his name is Len," I murmured, then the dark blue haired guy turned towards me and laughed. "I guess we should intro ourselves first. I'm Kaito. He's Len. He's Gaku-" My eyes scanned through the faces of the dark room - All of them didn't matter except Len's.

"So what's your name?"

I turned back and looked at the face so close to mine. His eyes were playful and sparkling, and I didn't really like him.

"Kumi." I immediately assumed the name I was given, though it wasn't the name on my ID.

"Ah, Kumi! Welcome to the party!" He grabbed two glasses from the table and forced one into my hand. "Hope you'll have a great time here," He winked and gulped the alcohol in one shot.

I smiled back and took a small sip, "Yeah."

Len didn't meet my eyes for the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

When they headed home, he didn't even look back.

But Kaito did. He waved and smiled, offered a ride back but I rejected - Saying I still needed to work.

I lied.

I didn't. I just went back, cleared up the glasses, chatted with the bartender for awhile before finally taking my coat and bag and heading back.

The sky was still dark and it was so cold. I breathed into my hands and rubbed them together, looking at the sky and wondering, "Did you hear my prayer? Or did you just want to torment me."

As I walked towards the train station, I saw a yellow head. I laughed it off. Just a hallucination, I'm just feeling upset over it all and

"Kumi."

He grabbed my arm and turned me toward him.

"Len?"

I looked up to that familiar face. It was.

I slapped his face.

"Ouch."

It wasn't a dream. I laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"I was worried."

"Why?"

"It's late."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"You lied."

He gave a short laugh. "It's so easy to tell when you're lying. It's late and you're still a girl so."

He offered his hand to me, "I'll walk you."

I stared at his hand. "Are you like this to every girl you pay?"

He stared right into me. "Depends."

I took his hand and walked down the road with him, our steps matching each other's.


End file.
